Here at the End of All Things
by SvenKV
Summary: A more positive version of the ME3 ending. No Starkid. No pretty ending colors, Unless you count blue children. BroShep/Liara. Garrus bromance. May become M later on. On hold for now.
1. Father and Son

_**I wasn't actually too disappointed with ME3's ending as a whole. The only thing that really bothered me was the Normandy crash landing on some random planet, where Garrus and Tali will probably die due to the lack of dextro food and poor Liara will be alone long after everyone else is dead. So, headcanon mode activated. This is the result...**_

* * *

><p>"Earth…I wish you could see it how I do, Shepard. It's…perfect…." The Illusive Man sighed, before his eyes shut one final time.<p>

Despite all that had happened, Commander Shepard couldn't help but feel a slight pang of pity. Not regret, not sorrow, just pity for a man who had died under the Reaper's influence. Nobody deserved that, not even the leader of Cerberus himself. Stepping over his body, Shepard staggered away from the control panel, groaning in pain as he settled down next to Anderson. He couldn't help but grin at all that had happened. Three years ago this had started with him and his old mentor, teacher and student, father and son. Fitting it would end with the two of them as well.

For a moment, they just gazed out at the impressive vista of Earth. Simply watched as an area would light up every now and again, almost like watching a glorified fireworks display. It didn't feel right to either of them, settling down on the sidelines while there was a war going on. But…it felt good.

"Commander…" Anderson coughed, clutching the bullet wound from the Illusive Man.

"We did it." Shepard replied weakly.

"Yes…we did. We both did." Anderson went into a fit of coughs, before choking. "It's…quite a view."

"Best seats in the house." Shepard replied, with what would have been a grin.

"God…feels like years since I just…sat down."

"I think you've earned a rest, sir."

"You ever wonder…how things would be different…how our lives would be…different, if this never happened?" Anderson coughed again, staring dreamily at the blue planet. "I never had a family Shepard. Never had children."

"There'll be time for that, sir."

Anderson laughed, although it soon became a wheeze. "I think that boat has sailed…what about you, ever think of settling down?"

_Marriage, old age, a lot of little blue children…_he was joking around when he said that to Liara months ago. It wasn't until recently he'd put it into serious consideration, and eventually decided if this ended how he'd hoped it would end, then he would live out the rest of his life with that Prothean researcher he'd met on Therum. Although, the chances of getting out of this alive seemed slim now, the way he was bleeding out…

"I've put some thought into it. Don't think I'd be much good at it though…" Shepard muttered, almost absent mindedly.

"I don't know Shepard. I think you'd make a great dad." Anderson choked, his words becoming audibly weaker with every sentence. "Think how proud your kids would be, telling everyone, their dad, is _Commander Shepard_!" Another fit of coughing, before an image of Liara, a delicate blue child held in her arms, with her mother's perfect, blue eyes, crossed Shepard's mind.

"Yeah…I like the sound of that." He almost grinned as he said it.

"But whatever you do…" Anderson chuckled through clenched teeth. "Don't name it after me. For the love of…"

Shepard really did smile this time. "An Asari named David? Liara would love that, I'm sure."

Shepard wasn't sure if Anderson had heard him through his desperate gasps for breath, until he saw his attempt at a smile.

"Name it something good. Name her after yourself."

"Me? That would be even worse. There's a reason no one uses my first name." Shepard said, through another attempt at a smile. "Definitely wouldn't work for a girl."

There was another break of silence, where the two of them just stared out as the Crucible docked. In a few minutes, this would be over. Whether or not either of them would be around for it remained to be seen, but at least it was finally finished. For everyone. Garrus, Tali, James, Ash, Liara…they'd all get to see tomorrow.

_I guess people like us don't get that privilege…_He thought to himself. All this talk of children, and here he was…bleeding out right above where it all began. Earth. They'd been here right before they answered the distress call from Eden Prime. He had vivid memories of gazing out a viewing window on the SR1, as Anderson answered the message. Just another routine mission. Look where that took them. Nihlus, The Geth, Saren, The Collectors…

"Been a hell of a trip, hasn't it?" Shepard thought out loud, with no response from Anderson. "Sir?"

Anderson's head was lulling to the side. "You did good son. You did good. I'm…proud of you."

"Thank you sir…Anderson?" Shepard breathed. Only when Anderson's breathing had stopped, and his eyes shut, did Shepard realize he was gone. Despite himself, he felt a rogue tear cascade down his cheek. He'd held back his emotions most of the time, but now, he felt no need.

_It's been an honor, sir. _Shepard thought to himself. _I don't think you'll be alone long…_

Shepard sighed, not just for the moment, but for the last three years, as if all the worries he'd been holding since Eden Prime had been lifted off of him. He smiled, leaning his head back as his mind drifted to a certain set of blue eyes he loved so much.

_I'll be waiting, Liara. It might take a thousand years, but I'll be waiting._

* * *

><p><em>Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong. <em>

A familiar scene rose up before him. Grey mist. Ghostly figures of smoke. Almost like a forest, the occasional park bench breaking up the nothingness. Echoing whispers bounced off every black pillar, as he bounded through the forest, breathing hard.

_It's the right choice, and you know it Ash!_

A figure stands in the distance. It is tall, slender limbs seeming to bound it forward like stilts. With a wail, it vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Confused, he continues on, a child in the fog, a seemingly angelic glow all that makes him visible.

_Does this unit have a soul? _

When he seems to be within arm's reach, the child disappears. Bewildered, he turns, to find the slender figure, it's face obscured by smoky blackness. It strikes, knocking him down. Leaning against the tree, he calls. No one answers.

_Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths…may this one be a companion to you, as he was to me. _

With a cry of pain, he rises. The slender figure is gone, replaced by a herd of sheep. There is a man, a shepherd, guiding them along. His face obscured, he turns. The shepherd nods, and continues on, vanishing in the fog, moving someplace very far away.

_It would be easy for a single ship to get lost out there, wouldn't it? To find someplace very far away…_

He continues on, his cries for help becoming more desperate. Never before has he felt so distressed. So lost.

_Where you could live the rest of your life in peace, and happiness…_

Never before has he felt so alone. Never before has he felt so unsupported.

_I backed you when I was just a kid on her Pilgrimage. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't back you now?_

He collapses, curling into a fetal position and shouting for help. He feels himself begin to slip away…

_May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead…_

He opens his eyes. The same child is in the distance. He stares blankly. His eyes are hollow.

_Goodbye, Shepard. And thank you. _

The child is gone. A pillar of smoke is now in his place. He runs towards it, hoping this is merely a trick.

_You did good, son, you did good…_

The pillar is the slender figure. It strikes again. He falls, shouting for help. No one listens.

_And then your old friend picks you up, dusts you off and tells you you're the best damn soldier he's ever met._

He doesn't want to get up. He wants to sleep. He wants to sleep and never wake up.

_Die on me and I will kick your ass!_

He rises. The slender figure is gone. He wonders who he is. Why he is alone here.

_Commander Shepard. Savior of the Citadel. The first human Spectre. You're in the presence of a god, Delan. _

The name 'Shepard' repeats. Some sound desperate. Some sound like whispers. The shepherd and his sheep approach.

_There is no one I would rather see leading us in our final hours…_

The shepherd's face clears. Blue eyes. Beautifully blue eyes.

_I love you, Shepard._

The other voices were whispers. Distant. That one is recent. Familiar. The child approaches. He reaches out his arm. He takes it. The child nods. A white light approaches.

_I need you to promise. Promise me you're always coming back. _

_"Shepard!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	2. A fitting farewell

**_Yep, another chapter already. I already have the first four parts done, so those should be uploaded pretty fast. Thanks for the reviews on the last part, anything helps._ :)**

* * *

><p><em>Three days later…<em>

"Shepard! Shepard, please! You told me you would come back! You _promised_ you would come back!"

Garrus Vakarian stared at the floor stoically as Liara buried herself into the dying human's chest, her cries of sorrow muffled to the point of being unintelligible. To be honest, he had no idea what to do as he watched her. He wanted to help, but with his knowledge of asari and human emotions, he'd probably just make things worse. Turians had a natural discipline when it came to deaths of friends, he would never break like Liara was demonstrating before him. That said, he did feel a similar emotion somewhere deep down in his gut. Shepard had been his best friend. They'd been through hell and back together, ever since he picked him up in Dr. Michel's office three long years ago. He'd considered Shepard his mentor then, he had learned things he could have never learned in C-Sec. During the whole affair with the Collectors, however, he'd been his brother. This final offensive against the Reapers was no different. He had often taken it upon himself to keep his friend from breaking throughout the whole ordeal. Once again, human emotions weren't his specialty, but he could recognize a human who had it rough. That, however, had been more stress than sorrow. What Liara was doing was completely different. She was going throught grief of the loss of more then a friend.

Scratching the back of his neck, he looked back to Tali and Ashley for support. They too were silently shuffling in the background, both seeming interested in something on the ground. Both of their attempts at comforting Liara over her lover's last 'funeral' had been disastrous. Tali shrugged, and with a sigh, Garrus realized that meant it was his turn to try.

_Damn it, I survived fighting Saren, I survived the Collectors, I survived the damn Reapers, and here I am trying to figure out how to comfort Liara…_teeth clenched, he put his hand on her shoulder, gently lifting her off Shepard. Still blinded by her tears, she buried her face into Garrus' shoulder, quickly moistening the lining of his armor. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back.

"It's all right…" He said grimly. "It's going to be alright…"

She didn't respond, just continued to sob into his shoulder. After Shepard's first death, Liara had become much stronger, Garrus had thought. Hell, she was as tough as he was when she needed to be. But after Thessia, he realized Liara was still the same person he and Shepard had met on Therum. Right now, she deserved to mourn. And so did he.

He hung his head low, eyes closed, as he muttered a traditional turian prayer. He never believed in all this, but it couldn't hurt. Tali slowly stepped closer to them, followed by Ash. Together, they sent off Commander Shepard, not with a soldiers' goodbye, but with a friends'. From all of them.

"Keelah se'lai, Shepard." Tali stuttered, still staring at the ground. "May you find peace in whatever stars will hold you."

"Yeah…" Ashley sighed. "Rest in peace, Skipper. May you find heaven..."

"As I said…" Garrus muttered, which soon became a sigh. "May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead."

With this, Liara audibly moaned in sorrow as she buried herself further into Garrus' shoulder. Ashley moved up, placing a hand on her back, realizing the turian couldn't comfort her alone.

After about ten minutes, Liara moved away from her friends. Stepping towards the human she had come to love all those years ago, she linked his fingers with hers, dropping to her knees and placing her head on his chest, which was rising and falling ever so slowly.

"May you…" She sniffled, having to wipe away tears as she continued. "Find peace in the embrace of a goddess. I love you." She planted a kiss on his forehead, before stepping back. They all stood in silence for a moment. Remembering old times, mourning another loss, she didn't know.

Dr. Chakwas stood mutely in the background as well. She too had always considered the Commander her friend. He and the rest of the crew were the only friends she'd had. For the first time, the doctor almost trembled as she took his pulse. She'd seen plenty of soldiers near death in her time, but never friends. It was a terrible feeling. He still had a pulse, that was a good sign. How long it would last, she couldn't be certain.

"He's not gone yet," she finally said. "With luck he may pull through. How well he'll be if he does, I...can't be certain…"

"He's survived worse." Garrus grinned. "Bastard died once already, didn't he? Made it pretty clear he didn't want to do it again."

Liara would usually snap at someone for joking when a friend was comatose right in front of them. But with Garrus, she found herself not minding.

Realizing there was nothing more that could be done, Tali spoke up. "It's been a long day. We should all get some rest."

She, Ashley and Garrus slowly filed out of the room, none of them making a sound. Liara, however, slid down against the med bay's wall as Dr. Chakwas and a legion of medics tended to Shepard. She simply sat there, not wanting to leave Shepard's side, no matter what happened. Closing her eyes, she let the harsh whispers of the medics roll through her head in an unintelligible blur, eventually falling into a deep, and dreamless sleep, propped up against the med bay's far wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

_**Please review. I appreciate it. :)**_


	3. What the Future Holds

**_Apologies if this took longer than it should've, my computer died on me and I had to revise the entire middle and final section. Now, without further ado..._**

* * *

><p>Liara's eyes blinked open. It took her a moment to realize she had been moved out of the med bay, and back into her office, left of the mess.<p>

_Goddess, what time is it? _She thought, craning her neck to see her clock, which was buried in different data pads. _4:30. Only two hours gone…_

Liara sighed as she settled her head down on her pillow. Sleep seemed impossible at this point. Every time one of her deep thoughts was interrupted by a brief mind shutdown, she'd look at her clock again to find only two minutes had passed. After three more attempts, she finally gave up, and the asari slowly slid out of her sheets and staggered to her feet.

_You're fighting a losing battle, Liara. _She thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead. _Maybe just…a midnight walk. _

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stepped out of her office, and into the deserted mess hall. The Normandy was running on a skeleton crew at the moment, only a few dedicated crewmen, Joker, and most of the squad stayed on board. She'd been so blinded with grief over Shepard she seemed to have forgotten everything else that had happened. They had just managed to pull Shepard and the late Anderson out of the Citadel before the Crucible had fired, which, in an unfortunate turn of events, had destroyed the Reapers, but at the cost of the Mass Relays. They weren't destroyed, just dormant. It would take a lifetime to restore and re-map the network again, however.

All of the fleets had sustained heavy losses, but the alliances Shepard had formed had held as well as they could. The turian fleet got the worst of it, they lead the full assault to keep the Reapers away from the Citadel. The asari fleet lost the Destiny Ascension, but it hadn't gone down easily. They were lucky the asari flagship had been saved three years ago; it had managed to take down a capital ship and severely damage a plethora of carriers, saving the quarians they were looming down upon and leaving them open to the geth fleets, who, along with the turians', had suffered the most, but also achieved the most. Down on the ground, the krogan Shepard had managed to recruit proved invaluable to the overall force. Their unbreakable defence line had held fast, and while the losses were still horrific, they would've been far worse if Urdnot Wrex's army wasn't present. It was unfortunate that so few salarians had showed up for the final offensive, however. Their few espionage teams, led by Major Kirahhe, weren't enough to keep the forces on the ground informed of how the enemy was countering their assault. The salarian teams didn't make it, and unfortunately, they had suffered as a result, an entire turian legion, including Primarch Victus, being wiped out as a result of their blind rush.

It was a victory, but by no means a happy one. The casualty rate was astronomical; if the Crucible hadn't worked, the combined races' line would have most likely been completely eradicated. The conventional assault was merely a distraction, they hadn't planned to win that way. It simply couldn't be done, even with some of the most massive fleets in the galaxy leading the assault. Earth was in ruins, whether it was mostly from the Reapers' initial assault, or the recent battle, none could be sure. So, to assist with this, the majority of the Normandy's crew, including James, had stayed behind to search for survivors, and, in Javik's case, help with the relays. If they weren't restored soon, the fleets still trapped in Sol would be in deep trouble.

In lieu of the crews' departure, the usually chatty atmosphere of the mess hall was gone, replaced by an almost ghostly silence. The only occupant other than Liara was Garrus, who hadn't even noticed her. He just twirled his fork around the food he was ignoring, staring blankly at the table. Still yawning, she settled down across from him, and he snapped to attention.

"Hey, Liara." He said, once again lowering his head. He didn't even bother asking if she slept well. That was obvious enough. For a moment, they sat in silence. Neither knew what the other was thinking, although Garrus could guess it had something to do with Shepard. Garrus knew how deeply the two had cared for eachother. His time in C-Sec had taught him basic human and asari emotions, which were essentially one in the same, so he could recognize love when he saw it; it was so obviously displayed on Liara and Shepard when they had met on Therum it was almost laughable. He had begun to understand just how much they cared, however, when he grew closer to the two. Shepard and Liara were his best friends, he knew they loved eachother, and he knew Liara was still grieving about Shepard's possible departure. Looking up again, he reached across, briefly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I meant what I said yesterday, by the way. About Shepard." The turian reassured her. "His time isn't done yet. He's still got a lot of fan mail to answer."

Liara half smiled, but it was short lived. "Asari…are supposed to be able to cope with this, Garrus. Loss of bondmates. But…I don't think I can." She rubbed her eyes again. From tears or sleep, she didn't know.

"You won't have to deal with it." He insisted. "I wouldn't be saying all this if I wasn't sure. He's tough. He'll make it."

"Thanks…Garrus. That…that helps." She said flatly, still not completely certain. Liara hated it that she wasn't agreeing with him. She wanted to share his positive outlook, but a voice in the back of her head seemed to be egging her on, like it wanted to make her grieve.

Changing the subject, Garrus set down his fork. "I shouldn't be wasting this food. We'll be out of it soon enough."

Liara looked up, concerned. "You mean…"

Garrus got to his feet, walking over and leaning on the counter for support. "Dextro food, I mean. How long before we run out and every turian and quarian in the Sol system starves? I hate to say it, but a few hundred years from now we dextrose might have to start eating each other. We'll grow desperate."

"Certainly the Migrant Fleet is willing to share?" Liara got to her feet as well, the grim idea of thousands of turians and quarians starving to death interrupting her previous thoughts.

"Maybe, but for how long?" He shook his head. "I just hope they get the relays up again soon…"

It was selfish, but Liara started to wonder about the fate of her own people as well. Asari biology was remarkably similar to humans', they, along with the salarians and krogan, would be able to survive on Earth and the rest of Sol well enough. But how long before overpopulation takes its toll?

"I...a galactic dark age isn't how I planned to die." Garrus sighed, shaking his head, "I'll never even be able to say sorry to my father after all these years. Or goodbye to my sister. Solana will be a wreck when she figures out I'm stranded out here." He let out a long, drawn out breath, his eyes closed as he collected his thoughts.

Liara had always considered the turian to be one of her closest friends. When she first got on the Normandy, nobody but he, Kaidan, and of course, Shepard seemed to trust her because of her mother's allegiances. Garrus, however, was recieving his own share of suspicous looks at the time, as well. A lot of the primarily human crew onboard the SR1 still seemed to hold a grudge against turians for the First Contact War. It was stupid, but some people seemed to never get over the bad blood that still lingered between the two species. Both falsely mistrusted, they had come to trust each other.

I'm sorry, Garrus." Liara said sincerely. "At least we've still got friends."

Garrus nodded grimly, before turning and making his way towards the crew quarters.

"Just going to check in on Tali. You should try and get more rest; I think you'll need it." He said, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Liara's second attempt at sleep had been just slightly more successful than her last. She was still restless as ever, with thoughts of what Garrus had said, and, as always, at the forefront of her mind, Shepard. Memories were swirling together in her head, first meeting him in the containment field on Therum, how he had been so trusting of her despite Benezia's indoctrination. Thinking back on it now, it had probably always been more than professional politeness. Nobody would have opened their mind to a complete stranger if there had not been some attraction there. Which, since the start, she did feel as well. Ever since the words "I trust her."<p>

Her thoughts drifted to all of their talks, how he had been so concerned of her wellbeing while she was aboard the Normandy. How clumsy her first confession of her affection had been, and how her heart had literally stopped when she discovered he felt the same. Finally, it came to the night before Ilos, where they had first truly opened up to each other. How perfect it had been, that desperate, intense display of affection and lust she'd been keeping to herself since she'd met him.

And then, when he died. How she watched as the Normandy went down in flames, the human she'd come to love going down with it. She remembered it all, the muted, brief memorial service between close friends, the whole ordeal with Shepard's body and Feron, and how she'd spent the following two years clinging to the stray bit of hope that Cerberus was true to their word. That they really could bring him back, and that he'd still be the dashing Commander that had whisked her away from her solitary life and brought her with him on his quest to save the galaxy.

Then, two years later, the only time she'd been truly happy since their night on Illos. Seeing Shepard, the same Shepard, in her office, back from the dead. She deeply regretted how cold she must have seemed that day. She was in denial that this was actually happening. She'd become unfamiliar with happiness over those grim two years without him. That was until that tour of the Normandy, which she knew she would never forget. The night they finally made up to each other for the last two years, like Illos, but better. How he'd promised he'd always come back. _I guess some promises just can't be kept..._she shifted her thoughts at these words. He was going to make. He was. He would keep his promise.

Finally, she thought of Mars, just a month ago. They'd kept in contact nearly every day since that night on the Normandy, but due to her business with the Crucible and being the Shadow Broker, she hadn't been able to visit him in his six month grounding on Earth. Oh, but how happy their reunion had been, despite the Reapers. She'd shown him her time capsule, where Shepard had insisted she added her name along with his, saying 'the great Shepard wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for Dr. Tsoni.' They had had many moments of intimacy after that, right before the Illusive Man's base, where they spent the night, not for the first time by any means, but it had been by far the most desperate. Neither wanted their brief moment of peace together to end. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile at that memory, still fresh in her mind, unlike the others.

Even more recent were the last moments she'd seen him conscious. Right before the final rush on Earth. She had linked their minds, taking Shepard away from the fear and bloodshed, and into her consciousness, where there was nothing but peace, and each other. Like all the other moments she recalled, it had been perfect.

Liara opened her eyes, not wanting to relive the moment where she had to say goodbye. She wasn't ready to cement that goodbye, and she most likely never would. She didn't want to think about how lost she'd be without him. Liara would be only half the person she usually was without him; if it wasn't for Shepard, she'd still be the socially awkward recluse she'd been on Therum. It was in his image that she'd changed herself, and without him, she didn't know how she'd keep that persona up.

With another long, drawn out sigh, she glanced at her clock. 2:30 PM. Tuesday. She'd spent all of yesterday and the majority of today curled up in her bed, basking in her fondest of memories. Usually she would spring up in shock when she overslept this much; the Shadow Broker network could've collapsed while she slept, after all. This time, however, she didn't care. She simply rose from her fetal position, threw on some simple pants and an overcoat, hastily brushed her teeth, and made her way out of her office.

The med bay was still closed off. She didn't know what they were doing in there, and she was afraid to look. Afraid they could just be figuring out how to tell her. She shook her head, dismissing these thoughts. She had to stay strong. For Shepard's sake. Intending to find someone to talk to, she wandered the ship, bumping into Joker, who too had just gotten up from a deep sleep Ashley had convinced him to have, for the first time in who knew how long. With a nod, he hobbled off, evidently trying, and failing, to act cheerful.

Liara slid the starboard observation door open, and was greeted by Tali and Garrus, wrapped in a tight embrace as the young quarian sorrowfully asked what would become of her homeworld.

_Goddess, that must be dreadful, _Liara thought. _Seeing your homeworld again, and then never being able to see it again._

She backed out of the small room silently, not wanting to interfere with her two friends' intimate moment. As the door slid shut behind her, a pang of loneliness she hadn't felt since Shepard's first death struck her. Tali had Garrus, Ashley was probably off chatting up Vega through the comm, and here she was, wondering whether Shepard was even alive. If he truly was gone, what would she do?

_I would help with rebuilding, _she thought. _Help with the relays. Shepard would want that._

She tried to convince herself he would be fine, she tried to convince herself Shepard would recover, and they would lead a happy life together, even if they were stuck in Sol.

_I can't take this anymore…_

Moving at something between a jog and a sprint, she careened into the med bay, almost crashing into the bed where Shepard had been last. Except he wasn't there…

"Ah, Liara, I was just about to call you." Dr. Chakwas' voice called from behind her.

"Is he-?"

"He's getting better, actually. Woke up last night. I insisted he didn't, he certainly shouldn't be walking, but the first thing he did was check on you. You were fast asleep, and he said you looked too peaceful to disturb."

Liara wasn't sure whether or not her heart was beating anymore. "Where-where is he now?"

Chakwas laughed. "Went to check on you again. Probably in your office."

Liara was out of the room before she had even finished her sentence. She crossed the mess hall in milliseconds, just avoiding crashing into her office door as it slid open. What she did crash into, however, was Shepard. She had no plans of letting go, either. They stood in a close embrace for what seemed like hours, before Shepard whispered:

"Liara…" She couldn't see his expression through their tangle of limbs, but she could tell he was smiling. Wider than he'd probably smiled in years. Pulling back, Liara slammed her face into his, her blue lips colliding with his in a desperate, drawn out moment of raw lust and passion. Shepard's lips were still chapped, and lined with scars, but she didn't care. They were Shepard's, so therefore they were perfect.

"I love you, Shepard. Goddess, you have no idea." She breathed as soon as they finished, wrapping themselves in a tight embrace yet again.

I love you too, Liara. Sorry if I frightened you," Shepard teased. "You didn't really think I planned on dying again?"

Liara smiled wide as they slowly toppled backwards onto her bed.

"I don't care how injured I am. I think I'll stay right here." He said, as they collapsed onto the end of their bed.

Liara nuzzled her head into the crook of Shepard's neck, snuggling up close and wrapping herself around him, a smile still playing at her lips. "I'm happy to let you do so."

Liara wasn't tired. But if Shepard was intent on lying here, so was she. She would stay for as long as he wanted her to.

* * *

><p>Shepard's eyes opened easier than they had in months. It was relieving, to finally wake up from a peaceful sleep, no traumatic nightmares like the ones he used to be having, no suddenly jerking awake at a slight creak in the Normandy's bulkhead…<p>

He wasn't sure why this night had been so much better. The Reapers were gone, for one, or maybe it was that after three years, he could finally afford to kick back like he had just done last night. Finally enjoy life for what it was. Not once in his thirty two years of life had he known what living normally was like, he looked forward to finding out.

_If this is what it's like, I'm enjoying it already, _he thought, looking over at Liara, still draped over him, fast asleep. Shepard couldn't help but grin at how serenely she was sleeping, her face buried into the gap between his head and shoulders. She was probably the real reason for his unusually good sleep. The mere presence of Liara's slender frame pushed up against him was enough to put any mind at ease.

As much as Shepard would have enjoyed lying here forever, his throat was so dry he could barely choke in breath without coughing. Reluctantly, he untangled Liara's limbs off of him, and rose. The asari mumbled something, restlessly rolling around a bit before falling into a deep sleep yet again. Her hastily thrown on labcoat had unfastened itself a bit during their desperate caressing, revealing the light blue skin of her waist. Shepard couldn't help but run his hand down the soft patchof skin as he rose, smiling at how beautiful Liara looked, curled up peacefully. As silently as possible, he made his way to the small sink in the corner of her office.

After glancing at his battered self in the mirror, he had to down nearly five glasses before his coughing onslaught ended. He turned towards the bed again, with the full intention of sliding back in and falling back to sleep. However, Liara had managed to get herself up in his brief absence. Shepard must've woken her.

"Sleep well?" She said, sitting cross-legged against her bed's backboard, still rubbing her eyes.

Shepard smiled. "Best sleep in a while." He crawled up next to her, leaning against the bedframe as Liara nestled into him again, her head on his chest. For a moment, they just lay together, simply enjoying each other's presence. Liara could hear his heartbeat; it was the most soothing sound in the galaxy. The legendary galactic hero's heart still beat, he was still alive and well, and most importantly, he was happy.

As if reading her thoughts at 'alive and well' Shepard finally asked.

"Liara…did Anderson…"

Liara moved up slightly, resting her head on Shepard's right shoulder and giving him a slight squeeze on the other.

"He…didn't make it. Shepard, I'm sorry, it was too late when we got there, we-" Liara stuttered.

Shepard silenced her with a long kiss on the lips, before turning away and sighing.

"Its fine, Liara, I just wanted to know." He said woefully. "Just glad he got to see the end of all this."

Liara knew about the relationship Shepard and Anderson had shared. Anderson was the closest thing to a father Shepard had ever had, he had found him on the streets of Earth's slums when he was a teenager, introducing him to a better life and mentoring him throughout Shepard's military career. He had filled the spot in Shepard's life he had lacked throughout his childhood; a father, a father who was proud of him. And now that he was gone, it was the only time Liara had seen Shepard at the verge of tears. Mordin, Thane, even Legion…he had managed to stay composed over their losses, barely…but now, he just seemed positively lost.

Liara lifted his head up by the chin, looking her lover straight in the eyes. "Wherever he is now, Shepard. I'm sure he's proud of everything you've become."

"That's what he told me…" Shepard said slowly, staring right into her blue eyes.

"Take strength from it Shepard. Knowing that even in death, he's smiling down at the man he helped to become who he is."

"And who is he?" Shepard asked, leaning forward till his forehead touched Liara's.

"A hero. An inspiration. The symbol of everything good about humanity." The asari continued, drawing closer till their lip brushed. "And he somehow fell in love with a socially awkward, booky asari researcher."

"What can I say?" Shepard laughed, with a bittersweet smile. "I have good taste."

* * *

><p>In the ruins of London, in the area where the final stage of the assault had taken place, a war memorial was being erected. Something that would stand for generations, to remind the coming age of where the greatest war of their existence was won. It was a simple thing, a statue of a turian, human, salarian, krogan and asari standing in unison, rifles held high. The plaque at their feet, read:<p>

_For the remembrance of the day the galaxy stood together, a nation. A nation they fought and bled for, here in the soil beneath your feet._

It seemed fitting to bury Anderson here as well, the man who had seen the beginning and the end of the whole ordeal. Just like the war the memorial represented, people would remember the name of one of their finest heroes as well. Anderson had never wanted a military funeral; he wanted it to be small. He had simply wanted a private event with a small attendance list. No reporters trying to get footage for articles on his death, no politicians who he'd probably done nothing but argue with anyway. Much to Shepard and Hackett's dismay, however, the journalists had managed to leak through regardless, but now was not the time to fight them off. Garrus had fired off a few warning shots, but it was of little use.

Shepard knew, if things had gone differently, he would have been put to rest here as well. Hell, they probably would have built a statue of him instead of the unlikely band of brothers and sisters that towered over them today. He was glad they decided that image, rather than his. He knew it wouldn't happen, but Shepard would be perfectly happy to simply fade into the background. Be remembered to the future generations not as the great Commander Shepard, but as the unnamed force that had drawn the various civilizations together in their darkest hour, guiding them along the path to victory. The shepherd of civilization. Not a hero, not a mythical figure, just a shepherd. However, he knew this wouldn't happen. Journalists would make sure of it. Grandfathers would tell this story to their children, songs would be written of him, books would be published, and vids of his life would be in production as soon as civilization was sufficiently rebuilt. He sighed at this realization. Was a normal life impossible for him?

Hackett's speech was going straight over his head. All Shepard could focus on was the ground and his own thoughts. Kahlee Sanders stood nearby, a similar emotion seeming to weigh down on her as she stared at her feet. She and Shepard were most likely the only ones in the audience who would remember him as more than an inspiration and legend.

As if sensing his melancholy thoughts, Liara linked her arm with his, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before resting her head in the gap between his neck and shoulder. Shepard heaved a sigh at her subtle action of caring. Right now, nothing could flush away his gloom, but Liara's proximity was comforting nonetheless.

Shepard had to admit, he felt bad about not bothering to listen to anything anyone else had to say. It was selfish, but he didn't care. With the exception of Kahlee, everyone here barely knew Anderson from anywhere other then work. No matter how fancily Hackett or the Councillors, who they had managed to evacuate from the Citadel, sent him off, he would never be commemorated for what Shepard or Kahlee would remember him for. He would go down like Jon Grissom had, a hero, but with only a select few people knowing who he truly was.

"Now, our final speaker, another galactic icon, and close personal friend and student of Anderson…"

Despite ignoring Councillor Valern's speech like everyone else's, he exhaled loudly when he could tell he was going to need to say something. He didn't have a speech; the man the journalists were excitedly lining up to see would have the dullest last words of them all. He found himself not caring.

Liara helped him up to the podium, as walking still proved difficult. A harsh silence hung over the crowd as he approached; they expected him to say something fantastic that he'd been rehearsing for the past week. They would most likely be disappointed. Ignoring the tense atmosphere, he spoke.

"I don't know what to say here, actually." Shepard began, in a tone that made him sound dreadfully tired. "I don't know what it feels like…to say goodbye to a parent, but this is probably damn close. Anderson wasn't any less of a hero than Commander Shepard was, unlike the future vids and stories might recall. Commander Shepard was Admiral Anderson's student, and friend. Without him, well, I would've been dead long ago. Right after he went, hell, I almost did."

Shepard inhaled sharply, gathering his thoughts.

"Honor him. Remember him for what he was to everyone, a hero. I'll remember him for what he was to me. A mentor. A father."

He backed away from the podium, intent on leaving before the journalists got their headline pictures. However, Hackett stopped him, a smile on his face.

"Well said, Shepard." The old admiral said proudly.

"Thank you, sir." Shepard nodded, for the first time in his career missing a salute.

"I'm not just just here to congratulate you. I want to formally extend an offer. Shepard, you have proven your merit and valor so many times we've lost count. That's why we're formally acknowledging your promotion to Admiral." He extended his arm, to reveal the Alliance Admiral insignia.

Shepard stared at it for several seconds, before shaking his head. Years ago, he would've taken this offer without a second thought. Now, however, he felt different. "It'd be an honor, sir, but I think I'm done." The excited whispers of the funeral's attendees were silenced at his rejection.

"I think I've seen enough for one life," Shepard continued. "I'm going to live my life out somewhere quiet. Give it to Commander Williams. She deserves it." He nodded in Ashley's direction, who looked just as shocked as anyone else in the crowd.

To Shepard's surprise, Hackett didn't look disappointed. Instead, he smiled, before snapping off a salute.

"I understand, Shepard. Nobody's earned a rest more than you have. It's been an honor." He held out his hand, which Shepard shook.

"Thanks, Steven." It was the first time he'd called the Admiral by name, and he nodded.

Shepard hobbled off the podium as the audience's excited whispers started up again, breaking the silence that had washed over them after Shepard's resignation. Ignoring the reporters literally begging for interviews, he staggered his way out of the memorial centre, Liara soon at his side to help him walk, Garrus and Tali not far behind. When they had finally escaped the cloud of journalists hovering around them, (Tali noting she still had a shotgun had set them off in a hurry), they set a quicker pace, rapidly ascending a long flight of stairs until all five of them were taking in the view of London, from the high point of the old Big Ben clock tower.

Shepard put his arm around Liara's waist, pulling her closer as the decimated city stretched out before them.

"So, what now?" Shepard asked, a sudden feel of freedom rising up in him. No longer would The Reapers or Alliance be breathing down his neck. Despite the possible dark age looming over them with the relay's dormant state, he had never felt so uplifted in his life.

"I don't know," Garrus clapped him on the back. "That tropical island idea seems good to me. Live off vid royalties, you and Liara live happily, while me and Tali scare off tourists…"

Shepard laughed. "Yeah…that sounds good. Liara?"

Liara smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, not much use for a Shadow Broker anymore…"

"That little blue children proposal still stands."

Liara laughed. "I like the sound of that, Shepard."

"You know we're still here, right?" Tali asked humorously, leaning her head on Garrus' shoulder.

"Be interesting to see you as a parent, Shepard." Garrus chuckled. "Heard asari kids are more of a pain in the ass then turian ones, think you can deal with that?"

Liara gave him a good-natured punch on the shoulder. "Well, if they're anything like I was, they'll be much, _much_ worse."

Shepard turned Liara around. "I mean it. I want to live my life someplace very far away, with you." Shepard interrupted, in reference to what she had said the night before the Cerberus base. Looking Liara straight into her deep blue eyes, he continued. "I'm sure there's somewhere close by. When they get the relays back up. But…I can understand if you…if you're not sure…"

Liara smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss. Garrus and Tali turned, their eyes glued to the Big Ben's shattered window, respecting their friends' privacies. Their passionate embrace finally lacked the conviction that this may be their last time together, unlike Ilos, or nights ago, and all the times between that. This was merely the two of them, celebrating their survival, victory, and most of all, their love.

Shepard finally let go of Liara's bottom lip after what seemed like an hour of tender embrace, and they stared each other directly in the eyes, a smile playing at both of their lips.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Liara said sincerely, recalling what she had said the night before they chased down Saren on Illos. She gave him a quick peck again, and, arms linked, they joined Garrus and Tali, looking out at what was left of London. Collapsed buildings, ships, and even Reaper parts still littered the ground. It would take years to rebuild the once glorious planet, but that would be up to someone who knew how to hold a hammer, as Garrus had put it.

Garrus gave Shepard a clap on the back again, and Tali nodded, but said nothing. No words were needed as the four friends simply looked on, unsure of what the future would bring for the galaxy, but certain of one thing.

They may be cut off from the galaxy, but for now, at least they had each other.

**_(If this was all in-game, cue the zoomout from the Big Ben's clock while Liara nestles into Shepard again, showing one final shot of Tali, Garrus, Shepard and Liara, before the camera pans away, showing London briefly, before rising up and credits roll.)_**

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, there you go. That's the end of the 'Alternative Ending.' After this, there'll be an epilogue (I didn't lie about the little blue children.) followed by possibly random drabbles based around what happened after all this. So, stay tuned. I'll probably have the epilogue up tomorrow. <em>**

**_Please review, thanks guys. :)_**


	4. One More Story

**_Well, that took a lot longer then it should've. I don't know why, but I had to go through about ten revisions before I was decently satisfied. So, without further ado..._**

* * *

><p>"Did that all really happen?"<p>

Shepard nodded. "That would be about fifteen years ago now."

He was standing in a field, lit only by Eden Prime's twin moons. The sky was a deep purple, dotted with millions of stars, as it often was on the small garden world, their area of refuge miles away from a single street light. Shepard enjoyed this solitary existence; he dropped by the newly rebuilt city of Constant every now and again, but most of his time was spent doing what he was doing right now, standing in the nearby meadow, staring up at the sky and telling stories to Delinya.

Out of Liara and Shepard's two daughters, Delinya had taken the most from Shepard. Not from an appearance standpoint, Shepard was thankful; she was practically a smaller Liara with a more purple hue to her skin, but in terms of behavior, she was basically an asari version of himself. While Benezia, the older of the two, preferred her mother's booky lifestyle, Delinya was adventurous, rebellious, and almost too curious for her own good. The little asari insisted on visiting Constant with him whenever he went, and Shepard always let her. He knew she always acted like she was ready to cause trouble there, but most of the time, she just clung to his leg rather than doing anything. Delinya reminded Shepard of his young self so much in fact, it was actually terrifying. He knew any good parent would scold her for being such a troublemaker, Liara certainly did, but whenever her mother's long lectures were over, Shepard could only smile. No matter how hard he tried, he could never bring himself to be angry at her.

She was only eleven, which translates to about five in human years, but despite how she acted on the outside, Delinya was clever for her age as well. Both she and Benezia had inherited their mother's brains, that much was certain. Her incredible perceptiveness could only be bypassed by tales so ridiculous, Delinya enjoyed them enough to believe them.

"Is it true that you once killed a Reaper with your bare hands? Then convinced its partner to let you ride it?" Delinya asked anxiously, staring up at her father with her big blue eyes. Shepard couldn't express how glad he was she'd inherited those from Liara. "And then you and mom-"

Shepard smiled, shaking his head. "You didn't actually believe anything old Uncle Garrus told you last week, did you?"

Liara and Shepard had moved away from Earth as soon as the Charon relay had been reactivated. Surprisingly, the amount of colonists flocking from Earth to Eden Prime was small, relatively speaking. More people had chosen to stay behind and rebuild rather than leave humanity's homeworld. However, enough people had immigrated for them to rebuild Eden Prime's capital, Constant, where Garrus had signed on as chief of the city's law enforcement. He still held that post today, and Shepard, Tali, Jacob, Grunt, Miranda and many others had helped with the force for a year or two as well, but when Liara became pregnant with Benezia, Shepard retreated back to Eden Prime's countryside, fully intent on raising his and Liara's first daughter. Garrus visited often, along with Tali, and Delinya had grown to like the old turian, dubbing him 'Uncle Garrus.' When Shepard wasn't around, to Liara's disapproval, Garrus would share some ridiculous (and often embarrassing) stories about the old days with Delinya, usually involving her parents.

About five or six years back, the Citadel had reopened. It was still locked in the Sol system; they hadn't managed to get back to Widow yet, but the galactic capital now provided homes and jobs for many of the various races still stranded in Alliance space. Garrus had considered returning to C-Sec for a while, but Tali eventually convinced him it would be better to stay on Eden Prime, with everyone else. Wrex had decided to head to quickly growing colony as well; he now ran a small club in the shadier areas of Constant, which he had named 'The Drunken Thresher Maw.' Despite this, Shepard avoided it. The old krogan never got over being separated from Eve, and often drank away his anger to avoid taking it out on unfortunate customers. A Wrex full of Ryncol was not a Wrex Shepard wanted to talk to, that much was certain.

Someone Shepard heard much less about, however, was Ashley and Joker. They were both still with the Alliance, Ashley promoted to Admiral, and Joker still helmed the Normandy, which Shepard had passed command of to James before he left Earth for the final time. That was the last time he'd seen any of them. It was a sad thing, losing contact with such good friends, but Shepard was sure they'd drop by eventually. Right now, anyone in the Alliance was probably overworked.

"Do you think I'll ever get to visit Thessia, dad?" Delinya interrupted Shepard's long thoughts, prodding his arm slightly.

"Someday, little wing, someday." Shepard looked down at his daughter as he said this, smiling, despite the pang of pity he couldn't help but feel. Human medical science, along with Cerberus' cybernetic enhancements, would allow him to reach about 250, if he was healthy enough. He was only 45, but whether or not he'd be alive to show his daughter Thessia, however, he didn't know. At least Liara would. When he, Garrus, Tali, and all the others were long gone and merely names in the galaxy's long history, Liara, Delinya and Benezia would live on. They would be the carriers of Shepard's legacy, relics of a long gone day and age.

He felt no regret, he loved Liara far too much to ever regret anything, but it did sadden him to realize he'd never see his daughters past the Maiden stage. Shepard sighed, but decided not to explain his thoughts to his daughter. The young asari didn't quite understand her races' longevity yet, nor Shepard's short life in comparison. He'd tell her when she was ready. When _he _was ready.

"What was Thessia like?"

"You'll have to ask your mother. I was only there once…and it wasn't looking too good then."

Delinya shifted her attention from her father back to the night sky, the moons reflecting in each of her eyes.

"Tell me another story. Tell me about when you and Uncle Garrus took on all of Omega by yourselves! They're making a vid of it, you know!"

Shepard laughed, rubbing his daughter on the back with a smile. "Maybe later, kid. It's getting late."

Delinya frowned in disappointment. "Okay. But tomorrow you have to!"

* * *

><p>After the usual battle to get Delinya to sleep, Shepard stepped out of his daughter's room, and into their small home's upper hallway. It wasn't a big place; but there was a strange 'cozy' feel to it that Shepard had never gotten used to. He'd grown so accustomed to cramped and dimly lit corridors on warships, their small home had always felt too open for him, at least at first. With all the vid royalties and military donations, Shepard and Liara could've afforded a colossal mansion. Garrus and Tali had given in to that temptation, (The new upcoming vid, <em>Archangel vs The Universe <em>had made their old turian friend a bit of a celebrity) but Shepard and Liara had gone for a more modest abode; only two storeys, three bedrooms, and ancient hardwood floors, common in the 20th century, but unheard of now. Shepard had grown to like this lifestyle, despite the years it took to adjust to it.

Yawning, Shepard crossed the hall, sliding open the holographic interface into his and Liara's room. He was greeted by Liara, sound asleep at her desk, her cheek resting on one of the many datapads scattered around her workspace. It wasn't the first time he'd caught her like this, but he couldn't help but be amused by it every time. In typical Liara fashion, she overworked herself, even during the humble life they currently led. Shepard had come to the conclusion that Liara would go crazy if she didn't have something to do at all times, and even though she'd shut down her Shadow Broker network, she always did.

A smile still on his face, he approached her, lifting her off the chair, still fast asleep, and setting her down on the double bed at the far side of the room. She rolled around slightly, sighing, before falling into a deep sleep yet again. Even in her current sleep-deprived state, Shepard would never get over how beautiful the young asari was.

Approaching the desk Liara had been sleeping on, he began clearing the mess of data pads, closing the holographic interfaces, and stacking the books Liara had strewn all over. He stopped, however, when he saw the title _A Journey with the Protheans: By Liara T'Soni and Javik the Prothean. _

"Goddess, did I do that again?" Shepard heard Liara yawning, as he flipped through the book's pages. Liara had obviously put a lot of work into this, there were two hundred pages worth of sketches, hastily scribbled side notes and retellings of everything the Last Prothean had told her. How anyone would sort through all this to publish it, however, he had no idea.

He felt Liara rest her chin on his shoulder as he skimmed the pages. "Are you almost finished this?" Shepard finally asked, looking sideways as Liara wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

She frowned slightly. "No…I don't know how to end it. Javik doesn't either, he says the ending to his journey is irrelevant, as only ended fifteen years ago, and that's more your story than his. In fact, I don't think I've added a single word to it since then."

Shepard looked down at the book again, flipping to the last page and reading the last line.

_Javik wasn't what I imagined of a Prothean. I always thought they would be regal, noble people. It took a while, but I soon realized I was right. Javik's cold demeanour was just because he cared. He may not have acted like it, but he wanted us to succeed, he didn't just want revenge. His people were cruel because the galaxy was cruel, harsh because life can be harsh. He survived the Reapers twice, and even though his cycle didn't have a happy ending, I'm glad Javik did. He can live his life now, knowing his duty to the galaxy has been fulfilled. _

Shepard moved away from Liara, picking up a pen from the cabinet, and putting it in Liara's blue hand. With a smile, he sat her down, and gently guided it along the paper, until it read:

_And so can we._

Liara stared at the page for a second, as if it took her ten minutes to read four words. Finally, she laughed, and with a smile, looked up at him.

"That's….that's perfect." She got up from her seat, planting a long kiss on Shepard's lips, before pulling back and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"This did end better than we thought it would, didn't it?"

Shepard smiled, kissing her again. "It certainly did."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, there you go. I think I have given my 'alternative ending' it's due. Now, the question is, what next? I'm really reluctant to let these characters go, but I don't know what to do with them now. I was thinking of starting a story of what happened between part 3 and this epilogue, rebuilding civilization and all, maybe knocking it up to an M rating, (Shep did all that, he deserves some loving, doesn't he?) but I don't know yet. Suggestions would be appreciated.<em>**

**_Review please, thanks. :)_**


End file.
